La mujer de estrellas en el rostro
by NovaLep
Summary: Aquel día, siendo yo un niño te anhelé y cuando apareciste todo lo que quise fue quedarme a tu lado. Pensé y pensé, recordabas para mí el amor de una madre, aunque de eso ya nada queda. Hoy no puedo dejar que sepas de esto que siento, pues sé tu corazón bondadoso seria herido. No te preocupes, mantendré silencio mi amada... mujer de estrellas en el rostro.


**Notas:** _Esta historia fue primeramente uno de mis desvaríos por lo que para volverse fic tuve que adaptarla un poco a los personajes –Estos a los cuales les tengo mucho aprecio, son mis bebés- Y como parte importante de la historia era la mujer pues, alguno tenía que cambiar su sexo, ojala me perdonen. Sera algo corto. Esta es mi primera vez publicando aquí, por lo que lo que ponga abajo, lo puse por verlo en otros fics, sí, soy un desastre. ;n;  
 **Puse regular porque no sabia que diablos poner, así que lo siento**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es un AU y también contiene FemYamaguchi, si no es de su agrado esta locura por favor no lea.**_

 **Título:** _La mujer de estrellas en el rostro_

 **Autora:** _NavaLep_

 **Fandom:** _Haikyuu!_

 **Pareja:** _Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi_

 **Género:** _Romance/Angustia_

 _ **Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su gran creador Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **La mujer de estrellas en el rostro**_

Aquel día de ese frío invierno, justo junto a la baranda de uno de los tantos pequeños puentes de aquella relativamente tranquila ciudad la frustración, el odio y la tristeza se contenían solamente en un pequeño cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una, podría llamarse túnica blanca. Su cabello rubio desordenado ondeaba con el poco viendo que, trayendo consigo pequeños copos de nieve arremetía contra él.

Su mirada engañaba a vistas ajenas, que por lo que apenas se dignaban a apreciar no era nada. Un huérfano más. Inmóvil. Volviéndose cada vez más blanco el paisaje, con las personas desapareciendo poco a poco se iba la casi nada de fuerza que mantenía. Veía su aliento elevarse al cielo. Viéndose ya casi solo, se atrevió a derramar unas pocas lágrimas, mordía sus labios, no sentía sus manos y aun así se esforzó para poder aferrarse a una parte de la tela que le cubría. Estaba impaciente por su muerte, ansiaba su ya previsto destino.

Y es que, quien iba a decir que la vida jugaría de tal manera con un niño, que a nada había estado de por fin conseguir algo de afecto, una familia quizá. Que ingenuo había sido de pensar que alguien podría apiadarse de un ser tan repugnante como el, tan inferior. Tan perdido en su mundo de gotas de agua se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta, ni si quiera lo imagino en sus más locas alucinaciones, donde algo se quería a su mismo, eso sucedería. Una mano enguantada se acercó sigilosa.

La palabra miedo, una de las pocas que tenía en su vocabulario no alcanzaba para describir el sentir que le invadió en ese momento.

Apenas levanto la mirada. Su cuerpo helado no le permitía reaccionar como quería, ansiaba esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa, cínica. Alejar a quien quiera burlarse de su miseria, pero no podía, y no porque las ganas faltasen. Estaba por acudir a sus últimas reservas de energía para darse un último capricho, un golpe no sería una mala despedida tampoco.

Y esa mano ignoro su muda amenaza.

Sin esperar nada de manera apresurada, saco la bufanda que ocupaba para cubrirse aquella persona desconocida. Portadora de lo que todos llamarían un vulgar rojo en sus labios. Y la puso sobre sus hombros sin esperar una respuesta, esta temeraria persona como le llamaría, abrió su abrigo dejando a la vista su delicada figura cubierta por un grueso vestido de finas telas y ostentoso encaje. Le tomo en sus brazos y no, no forcejeo. La fuerza había desaparecido, la calidez que le era entregada se había vuelto todo lo que ocupaba confundida conciencia en la cual, sus últimos recuerdos rompían el contenedor en que habían sido sellados. El blanco cambio a un anaranjado, y de ahí todo se volvió un bello dorado. Cayo dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando esa persona, esa joven mujer subía a un carruaje con él.

¿Quién podría hacer tal cosa?

Era lo único que ocupaba la mente de aquella fuente de calor y bondad interminable. Tanto así, que hasta salió al exterior en duras palabras sinceras. Apretó el pequeño cuerpo que había decidido hacer de su busto un lugar de descanso. Unas lágrimas salieron sin pensarlo de sus ojos cuando se dedicaba a mirarle.

Tenía todas las características del hijo de alguna familia rica, su rubio cabello le hacía parecer más noble que ella misma, era más aceptado ¿Por qué estúpidas razones se encontraba en un lugar así, tan desprotegido? Descalzo. Tenía miedo parte de sus extremidades no pudieran sobrellevar lo que había pasado, así que, abriendo sus maletas ocupo cuanto pudo para cubrirle a gusto y le apego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

Dejarle ahí no era algo que se daría el lujo de hacer, se encargaría personalmente de darle lo mejor que pudiese una simple mujer como lo era ella. Admiro a través de la ventana el paisaje y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando pudo divisar ya a las rejas que protegían la gran casona que habitaba. Apenas la puerta fue abierta hablo a quien conducía su carruaje, uno de sus mejores y más fieles sirvientes pidiéndole que fuese a toda prisa a buscar al médico mientras se encargaban en la casa de prestar unas cuantas adicionales primeras ayudas al infante. Le ordeno a pesar de que sabía tardaría, solo uno era a quien depositaba toda su confianza, y algo lejos vivía también.

 _¡Por favor Sugawara-san!_

Insistió hasta convencerle y con un suspiro del mayor se atrevió a entrar presurosa a la casa, negándose a recibir ayuda y ordenando, casi en suplicas calentaran algunas prendas para poder cambiarle. Ocuparía su lecho, era lo más adecuado.

Se sentó a esperar en una orilla de la cama, los cambios de ropa no tardarían así que aguantaría. Ocupo su tiempo en observar mejor sus rasgos, parecía uno de esos arcángeles de los cuales hablaba la biblia, pero parece que este pequeño siervo de Dios no fue bien recibido. Aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello y allí vio una pequeña cicatriz _"Una quemadura"_ se dio cuenta de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, recito unas cuantas oraciones y beso aquel lugar. Fue delicado. De pronto la puerta de abrió. Entraron a su habitación cuatro empleados. Dejo su cuerpo sobre las telas y ellos se encargaron. Cuando le permitieron volver al cuarto él ya estaba bajo las cubiertas. Limpio además de tibio se encontraba su cuerpo ya.

Cuando entrada estaba la noche el medico pudo llegar. Le examino bajo su atenta mirada y muecas de preocupación. Inyecto en sus brazos algo del que a ella no se le permitía conocer según la sociedad y le tranquilizo diciendo que por ahora todo estaba en orden. Pidió asilo hasta la mañana siguiente y ella gustosa acepto. Cuando despertase el niño estaría ahí para revisarle. Luego vendría lo difícil.

 _Vamos tu puedes_

 _Ya estás bien, estas a salvo_

Oía entre sueños, llegue a pensar me encontraba en el cielo. La voz de una madre que nunca tuve se escuchaba tan bella, me llenaba, estremecía. Me hacía feliz.

Cuando pude vislumbrar una luz luego de lo que yo creía una eternidad la mujer de estrellas en el rostro se encontraba frente a mí. Con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos. Su cabello castaño reposaba en su cuello y unos de sus brazos me apegaban a su cuerpo. Y yo en mí confundido estado de niño solo pude estirar una de mis manos hacia ella, tocarla para ver si esta no era una mis alucinaciones causadas por mis tan tristes deseos de tener a alguien junto a mí.

Su piel era suave y las estrellas permanentes. Todo en ella me daba tranquilidad, aunque cuando abrió sus ojos removiéndose un poco me sobresalte. Ella solo me sonrió con sus ojos cristalizados, regalándome una de las más bellas vistas y momentos de mi vida. Rió un poco. Y ahí fue cuando me confundí.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

No lo entendía, yo debí haber muerto

Eso pensé.

Sentí un vacío cuando la vi levantarse, arreglo un poco su rojo vestido y poniendo un dedo en sus labios hizo un extraño sonido. Y me dijo no comentase que había estado allí toda lo noche, cosa que yo desconocía hasta que ella me lo contó. Fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de ahí, por lo que pude llegar a ver esa era su habitación. Aquel espejo adornado de flores talladas en el marco la delataba. Arreglo su cabello ahí y luego salió.

 _Pase por favor ¡Esta despierto!_

Oí eso tras la puerta unos instantes después. Sonreí un poco, notaba era alguien especial, quizá algo de suerte he tenido. Entraron dos hombres, pude verla fuera de la habitación hasta que cerraron la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto uno de los que habían entrado. Fue un tono suave, nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando de otros varones se trataba.

-Bien –Fue mi simple respuesta, pude ver como la cara de aquellos extraños cambiaba a una divertida, incluso escuche como uno de ellos reía alegremente. No se inmuto y eso me aterro. Así no debería ser.

-Eso me alegra, la señorita estaría muy preocupada si no fuese así. Te revisare –No estaba pidiendo permiso. Avisaba. En ese momento pensé que abusaba su de su autoridad. Mi semblante cambio unos segundos e instintivamente me aparte al verle acercar su mano.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cuarto, mi respiración agitada era lo que más se oía y sus rostros sorprendidos por lo rápido de mis reacciones solo me hacían ponerme más tenso. Ha poco estaba ya de bajar de esa cama y huir de ellos, no sabía porque y no me importaba en absoluto. Ya sabía cómo hacerlo, un movimiento más de su parte, solo eso faltaba. Hasta que la puerta sonó y una voz suave y temblorosa se oyó.

Ella estaba ahí

Y sin pensarlo mi voz quebrada salió. Intentaba llamarla, pero hasta yo era consciente de que poco o nada se entendía mi intento. Tampoco sabía su nombre.

Baje mi mirada, lo único que tenía también era desconocido para mí. Los nervios me carcomían poco a poco, aunque si lo viera ahora podría decirse fue bastante rápido, segundos apenas. Porque ella entro cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No le escuche pedir permiso, aunque cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba acercándose a mí mientras hablaba de manera suave. Intentaba calmarme.

Me lance sobre su cuerpo sin pensar y lo débil que llegaba a parecer su figura, y lo pequeña que sería para mi más adelante.

¡Oh bendita mujer de estrellas en la cara!

Aun desconozco como no caí en el intento, mis pies aun resentían lo frío de la nieve sobre la cual me encontraba la tarde anterior. Tal vez el destino quería que me calmase, pues cuando las telas de su vestido rosaron mi rostro al abrazarme a su cuerpo inmediatamente me tranquilice.

Y esos hombres seguían mirándonos atónitos. Ella acaricio mi cabello mientras se disculpaba con ellos, ahí fue cuando supe que no pidió permiso para adentrarse al cuarto, aunque en ese momento no entendí porque debía hacerlo.

Sus risas nos hicieron dar un respingo. Ambos nos asustamos un poco con aquello, aunque en ella era más notorio.

-No se preocupe –Hablo el hombre de piel tostada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y acercaba a paso tranquilo a nosotros.- Sugawara ya me hablo de como las cosas son aquí, aunque me sorprende que luego de tantos años nunca lo llegase a imaginar.

-Yamaguchi –Llamo el de cabellos plateados la atención de la mujer.- No te preocupes, Daichi no dirá nada, nadie se enterara.

-¡Oh gracias al cielo! –Respondió ella junto a un suspiro- No estoy acostumbrada del todo a actuar de esta manera… La libertad que me fue dada no es exactamente igual a la de las otras damas así que me disculpo por mi atrevido actuar –Bajo su cabeza intentando redimirse.

-Ya lo dije, no debe preocuparse, por el contrario, debería estar feliz de cómo fue criada y sentirse orgullosa. Aunque debe ser consciente de que allá afuera las cosas son muy diferentes.

Sus palabras lo confirmaron. Ella era especial, para todos creía yo en ese momento.

La mire con atención. Su piel semi-tostada era algo bastante peculiar y su cabellera castaña que poseía reflejos de colores en momentos, extraña. Sus intrigantes estrellas que para mí en ese momento no tenían explicación. No era como las otras mujeres, era de buena casa sí, pero era diferente. El maquillaje era muy poco y aún mantenía una belleza que para mí era sorprendente, no sabía cómo ellos se mantenían tranquilos ante su presencia. Solo la miraba, tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de cuando aquel a quien llamaron Daichi tomo uno de mis brazos…


End file.
